PROJET HJP
by Ash of Mine
Summary: Le monde sorcier avait besoin d’un héros à célébrer après ce 31 octobre 1981. Mais quand la magie échoue à sauver l’enfant, Dumbledore n’avait d’autre choix que de se tourner vers la ‘science’.
1. Prologue

**PROJET #81-HJPXI01**

_Ash of Mine_

* * *

**Résumé :** _Le monde sorcier avait besoin d'un héros à célébrer après ce 31 octobre 1981. Mais quand la magie échoue à sauver l'enfant, Dumbledore n'avait d'autre choix que de se tourner vers la 'science'._

**Warnings du chapitre :**_ Vous inquiétez pas j'ai quand même eu mon bac S !… mais j'ai… ahem… préféré arrêter les sciences après… Comment ça, ça se voit ?_ /bruit de la chute du petit frère qui vient d'être assommé par ses annales de français/ XD

**Disclaimer :** _Les actes de proprios doivent être avec Dame JKR… Pas à mouâââ…_

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

_18 juin 1974_

Un laboratoire. Murs blancs. Carrelages blancs. Tables métalliques. Appareils électroniques.

Un parfait petit laboratoire scientifique tel qu'on en verrait à la télévision.

Les sorciers pouvaient après tout reproduire à la perfection leurs voisins les moldus.

« Je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier assez, Professeur, de l'intérêt que vous portez à notre projet. Sans votre soutien, le Département des Sciences Magiques ne nous aurait jamais accordé un tel budget ! Surtout pas avec Vous-Savez-Qui faisant des ravages et tous les moyens décrétés à la disposition des Aurors… ».

Un homme en blouse blanche, lunettes tombant sur le nez et serrant contre son cœur divers dossiers remerciait avec profusion son ancien professeur de Métamorphose, désormais directeur de la prestigieuse école de Poudlard et Manitou suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers. Son approbation avait permis à sa section d'obtenir les fonds nécessaires pour continuer leurs recherches après tout.

« Ce n'est que tout naturel, Augustus, arrêter tout autre activité qui pourrait nous servir dans l'avenir à cause de Voldemort serait déjà lui admettre une victoire de plus sur nos vies… Et j'avoue que le peu que vous m'avez confié sur ces expériences m'ont fortement intéressé… »

« Oui, oui, c'est tout simplement fantastique professeur ! Les Moldus n'en sont encore qu'au tout début mais je suis sûr qu'en combinant avec notre magie, ça sera fantastique ! Ils le font souvent avec les plantes, presque naturellement même ! Mais avec les animaux… je dois dire que depuis ces fameux résultats avec cette carpe chinoise, ils n'arrivent plus à rien de leurs côtés ! Mais nous… nous pouvons faire tellement plus, Professeur ! … »

Le vieux sorcier laissa échappa un petit rire face à l'enthousiasme non feint de son ancien élève et les yeux pétillants en lui serrant la main : « Je dois malheureusement retourner à l'école pour préparer la prochaine rentrée, mon enfant, j'aimerais beaucoup être tenu au courant des avancements de vos expériences… »

« Oh oui, bien sûr, bien sûr, Professeur, je sais que nos recherches ne doivent jamais être divulguées au personnel qui ne fait pas partie du service mais si c'est vous, je suis certain que personne n'y verrait aucun inconvénient… »

« Tout de même, je ne voudrais pas vous attirer des problèmes… que cela reste entre nous, si vous voulez bien, ça vous évitera de passer par l'administration et de perdre du temps alors que vous pourrez travailler sur votre projet… »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr, Professeur, vous avez tout à fait raison… et encore mes plus sincères remerciements pour votre soutien. »

_

* * *

_

_22 septembre 1977_

_Cher Professeur Dumbledore,_

_Nos recherches avancent à grands pas. Le professeur Herbert D. Lawrence a réussi à modifier une machine moldue grâce à l'incorporation d'un complexe cercle de runes qui pourrait faciliter les phases de réplications cellulaires… _

_Les expériences effectuées sur une fleur sans propriété magique puis sur la Voltiflore sont concluantes et nous espérons tous obtenir des résultats aussi satisfaisants chez les animaux. Nous avons considéré…_

_

* * *

_

_10 février 1979_

_Cher Professeur Dumbledore,_

_Votre avis sur la question qui nous avait préoccupé jusqu'à présent a été d'un grand secours. En effet nous n'avons pas considéré la troisième propriété du sang de dragon dans la potion entrant en compte dans la composition du sérum et de ce fait avons rectifié la formule. _

_La réaction avec le plasma du sujet laisse ainsi prévoir la possibilité de modifications morphologiques après stabilisation de l'organisme. Nous pensions également nous servir des propriétés curatives des larmes de phénix afin de ralentir le processus de détérioration cellulaire le temps que le système se stabilise …_

_

* * *

_

_15 décembre 1980_

_Cher Professeur Dumbledore,_

_L'expérience effectuée sur une petite souris a été un succès. Nous espérons recevoir bientôt une réponse du Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques au sujet des spécimens de Niffleur et de Verlieu dans les jours qui suivent…_

_

* * *

_

_9 janvier 1981_

_Cher Professeur Dumbledore,_

_Veuillez recevoir nos remerciements les plus sincères, de ma part ainsi que de celle de toute l'équipe de la Section TechM. pour votre intervention auprès du Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques…_

_

* * *

_

_25 août 1981_

_Cher Professeur Dumbledore,_

_Avec la collaboration de l'équipe travaillant sur le Temps du Département des Mystères, l'expérience effectuée sur un centaure a été un franc succès… _

_Je dois également vous informer que le Département des Mystères a émis l'intention de soutenir dès aujourd'hui notre projet et de ce fait mon équipe a été transférée dans leur Département sous la Direction du Professeur E. M. Ferror, je ne pourrais donc plus vous tenir au courant de nos avancements en vertu du serment de confidentialité…_

_

* * *

_

_28 août 1981_

_Cher Augustus,_

_Permettez-moi tout d'abord de vous féliciter, vous et votre équipe, du succès de vos expériences les plus récentes. Notre monde connaît un grand pas grâce._

_Il est bien dommage que je ne puisse plus être mis au courant des avancement de telles découvertes mais je dois admettre que la curiosité d'un vieil homme a été grandement assouvie ces dernières années grâce à vos rapports réguliers et je ne saurais vous en demander davantage au risque de vous causer des ennuis._

_Je reste persuadé qu'un jour, lorsque notre monde aura librement accès à ces découvertes, ces derniers serviront grandement à l'améliorer et l'amener vers un avenir meilleur,_

_Sincèrement,_

_Albus Dumbledore, Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers._

_

* * *

_

_Encore un court prologue…_

… _et qui ne dévoile absolument rien de l'intrigue… quoique, si vous lisez bien entre les lignes… XD_

_Un thème que je **devais** écrire avant de pouvoir attaquer le prochain chapitre de _'Royaume_' ou _'Harry l'Ensorcelé_' ! J'avais l'esprit qui vagabondait un peu trop ailleurs sinon ! ;p_

_Une idée sur la place de l'expérience de ce cher Augustus dans la suite de l'histoire ? _

_A la prochaine !_

_Ash._


	2. Harry James Potter

**PROJET #81-HJPXI01**

_Ash of Mine_

* * *

**Résumé :** _Le monde sorcier avait besoin d'un héros à célébrer après ce 31 octobre 1981. Mais quand la magie échoue à sauver l'enfant, Dumbledore n'avait d'autre choix que de se tourner vers la 'science'._

**Disclaimer :** _Comme d'hab', persos à JKR. Nouveau 'plot' à moi … et théories 'pseudo-techno-magiques' fumeuses à Dame Imagination. XD._

**Warnings du chapitre : **_Total UA sur ce qui c'est passé ce fameux 31 octobre 1981… ou comment l'auteur montre une fois de plus à quel point Dumby peut être dingue… Me croyez-vous si je vous disais que j'_aime/aimais/aime_ ce personnage ? Tout ça, c'est de la faute du mouvement Anti-Dumbass depuis le tome 5…_

* * *

**CHAPITRE I**

_**Harry James Potter**_

* * *

_31 octobre 1981, Hall d'entrée de Poudlard, 22h24_

Hagrid venait lui apporter le jeune Potter comme il le lui avait demandé.

Le pauvre demi-géant avait les larmes aux yeux et ne semblait toujours pas accepter la mort de James et Lily. Et dans son chagrin, il n'avait pas remarqué quelque chose qui avait tout de suite frappé Albus Dumbledore.

L'attaque avait eu lieu il y a de cela près de trois heures et les Aurors étaient encore en train de mener les dernières investigations sur les restes de Godric's Hollow. Plus concernés par la dépouille de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Pas-Le-Nom que par un bébé, il n'avaient pas encore remarqué l'absence de celui qui leur avait enfin apporté la paix. Heureusement qu'Hagrid avait été le premier sur les lieux et avait pu récupérer l'enfant avant que le Ministère ne s'en mêle. Le Sauveur - comme l'enfant sera très vite connu dans le monde des sorciers – dormait paisiblement dans les bras du Gardien des Clés de Poudlard.

« Donnez-le moi Hagrid. Je vais l'amener voir Pompom. » Le vieux sorcier devait en être sûr.

« Je… je vais vous accompagner, M'sieur le Directeur. Le p'tit n'aim'ra sûr'ment pas êtr' tout seul lorsqu'il s'réveillera. »

Hagrid serrait contre lui le petit enfant et ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Albus Dumbledore devait absolument récupérer l'enfant.

Et s'il s'avérait qu'il avait raison, alors personne ne devait connaître la vérité…

« Nous sommes tous touchés par la mort de James et Lily, Hagrid. Allez vous reposer mon ami, vous vous occuperez de l'enfant demain, je vous le promets. Je dois vite amener le petit voir Pompom pour qu'elle soigne cette vilaine blessure… » dit-il calmement en désignant la cicatrice qui saignait toujours sur le front de l'enfant.

Et sans laisser à son interlocuteur un moment pour répondre, le Vieux Sorcier prit le bébé dans ses bras et se dirigea seul à grands pas vers l'infirmerie.

_

* * *

__Même nuit, infirmerie de Poudlard, 23h00_

« Oh, le pauvre enfant… Albus, le petit a peut-être survécu au Sortilège de la Mort comme vous le dîtes, mais il est en ce moment-même dans un coma profond. Aucun des sorts que je connaisse ne peut forcer son réveil… il est encore si jeune… je ne suis pas sûre qu'il puisse survivre. » L'infirmière de l'école de Poudlard ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes alors que, impuissante, elle posa son regard sur le bébé couché sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie. Petit amas sombre sur des draps blancs d'un lit bien trop grand pour un enfant de quinze mois.

« Et son niveau magique… ? »

Reportant son regard désespéré sur le vieux sorcier, elle confirma ce qu'Albus Dumbledore redoutait depuis qu'il avait _senti_ l'enfant dans les bras d'Hagrid.

« Pratiquement nul, Albus. Le sort a dû détruire tous les différents canaux magiques qui venaient à peine de se former… vous savez qu'il faut bien trois ans pour développer toutes les ramifications chez un enfant sorcier… pour que l'aura s'attache complètement au sorcier avant qu'elle ne se manifeste et puisse lui permettre d'exercer de la magie. »

« Et il n'y a aucune chance pour ces canaux de se reformer ? » demanda malgré tout le vieil homme.

Pompom Pomfrey poussa un petit soupir et évita le regard perçant de son aîné.

« Si les circonstances avaient été autrement… peut-être… mais vous voyez cette cicatrice sur son front ? dit-elle en montrant du doigt la petite coupure en forme d'éclair qui continuait à saigner malgré ces soins. Le sortilège de Vous-Savez-Qui l'a touché à cette endroit. Pour une raison encore inconnue, l'enfant n'est pas mort instantanément. Vous savez que ce sort est censé séparer l'âme du corps et de ce fait mettre le corps en état de choc de manière à y tuer toutes les cellules vivantes ?

Au contact avec Harry cependant, le sort semble avoir _muté_, si je puis me permettre. Au lieu de détruire les cellules vivantes du corps, il a changé de cible et en ce moment-même est en train de s'en prendre à l'équivalent des cellules magiques du petit. La cicatrice dégage toujours un résidu de l'_Avada Kedavra_ et d'une façon détournée continue son œuvre. Je ne peux pas arrêter le saignement parce que le sort est toujours actif. La cicatrice pourra disparaître lorsque toute magie aura disparu de son corps. Et… et j'ai bien peur que le choc provoqué par ce déséquilibre dans son organisme n'entraîne sa mort… Harry n'a que très peu de chance de s'en sortir, Albus.» Pompom ne pouvait plus continuer son explication.

« Et il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen d'arrêter le sort… ? »

« A moins que vous ne trouviez un moyen de contrer l'effet du Sortilège de la Mort… ».

Fermant un instant ses yeux, Albus Dumbledore sentit sur ses épaules le poids de ses 143 ans. Prenant une profonde inspiration, le puissant sorcier ouvrit enfin ses yeux déterminés et reprit l'enfant dans ses bras.

« Albus ? Que faîtes-vous ? » Pompom était frénétique. Le sorcier était probablement sous le choc de la nouvelle qu'elle venait de lui annoncer. Elle devait lui donner une potion calmante mais dû interrompre son mouvement vers la fiole lorsqu'une baguette se plaça entre ses yeux.

« Je suis désolé, Pompom. »

« Albus ? Que… ? »

« _Obliviate_. Le jeune Harry Potter n'avait que des blessures superficielles hormis la cicatrice sur le front résultante du Sortilège de la Mort. Il est, sinon, en parfaite santé et peut rejoindre en toute sécurité sa nouvelle famille mais il gardera à jamais une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Après l'avoir consulté, vous vous êtes endormie à votre bureau, heureuse que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait enfin disparu.»

Et jetant un sort d'invisibilité sur sa charge qu'il plaça sous sa robe, le vieux sorcier quitta Poudlard.

_

* * *

__Même nuit, Département des Mystères, 23h49_

« Professeur, je ne pense pas que ce soit raisonnable, ce que vous me demandez de faire… nous n'avons encore pas eu l'occasion de tester la formule sur un être humain. Et je doute que le Ministère nous en donne l'occasion un jour… » Augustus était nerveux. Il regardait le professeur Dumbledore avec effarement… Ce que son vieux mentor lui demandait de faire…

« Professeur, cette formule est censée nous permettre d'obtenir plus d'ingrédients rares à partir d'un petit échantillon, à obtenir un échantillon viable d'un produit, à sauver des espèce en voie de disparition… vous ne pouvez pas me demander de faire ça avec un bébé ! »

« L'expérience a parfaitement réussi avec un centaure… »

« Oui, mais… »

« Et la formule permet de recréer une copie conforme du sujet original sans les anomalies acquis avec le temps, de façon accidentelle notamment… des copies à partir du code génétique lui-même et non du sujet à un instant donné… »

« Professeur, je vous en prie, ne me demandez pas de faire ça… »

« Je connais les moindres détails de vos recherches, Augustus. Il me suffirait d'aller trouver la machine et de lancer la même procédure que celle que vous avez utilisée sur le centaure et j'aurais une copie conforme, en parfaite santé de cet enfant… sans votre aide s'il le faut, Augustus. »

Et sous les yeux horrifiés du technomage, le sorcier fit apparaître entre ses bras un enfant, encore un bébé, le visage pâle, une blessure au front d'où perlait encore quelques gouttes de sang. L'enfant aurait pu être mort si ce n'était le léger soulèvement de la petite poitrine, signe de vie aussi faible soit-elle.

« Qu'avez-vous, fait Professeur ? Vous… vous êtes fou ! »

« Certaines choses doivent être accomplies, Augustus. Cet enfant vient de stopper Voldemort… »

« Qu… Quoi ? C'est impossible ! »

« Et pourtant la vérité… Il y a une prophétie, Augustus. Une prophétie qui lie cet enfant à Lord Voldemort. Et lorsque le temps viendra, nous aurons besoin de cet enfant. Lord Voldemort reviendra et à ce moment là, cet enfant sera le facteur décisif qui mettra fin au règne de terreur qui menace toujours notre monde, Augustus. Vous pouvez m'aider à préserver le monde sorcier en lui donnant le Harry James Potter dont il a besoin. Ou je le ferais, sans vous. Quoiqu'il arrive, je serai obligé d'effacer votre mémoire. »

« Je…je… » Augustus ne savait pas quoi faire. Ce que le Professeur voulait était immoral, atroce mais rien ne pouvait empêcher le vieux sorcier de mener à bout cette folie : il le ferait malgré tout même s'il devait soumettre Augustus sous le sortilège de l'_Imperium_, ça il l'avait lu dans son regard déterminé.

« Do… Donnez-moi l'enfant. Je… je vais l'installer dans l'une des salles prévues à cet effet. » Et devant le regard interrogateur du vieux sorcier, Augustus tenta d'expliquer. « Nous avons quatre salles pour nos expériences. Deux pour les sujets non magiques et deux pour les sujets magiques. Il y a les salles pour les plantes et les salles pour les créatures. Je vais l'installer dans la salle réservée aux créatures magiques. » Son regard se porta sur le petit garçon. « Qu'a… Qu'allez-vous faire avec l'enfant original, Professeur ? »

« L'enfant est condamné. Il ne survivra pas à la nuit. Je ne repartirait qu'avec sa copie. »

« Oh. »

_

* * *

__1er novembre 1981, Salle n°4 (Duplication des CM), Section Technomancie (TechM.), Département des Mystères, 00h25_

« Placez l'enfant sur le socle. » demanda Augustus en désignant au vieil homme un large cercle de métal surélevé dont le périmètre était orné de runes et d'environ un mètre cinquante de diamètre. Il était en train de pianoter sur le tableau de bord situé à côté du socle et demandait diverses informations sur l'enfant au vieux sorcier qui jetait aussitôt les sorts d'identification correspondants pour lui répondre. Taille, poids, groupe sanguin… une à une les données furent intégrées dans la machine.

Mais sans que le vieux sorcier ne sans rende compte, Augustus avait activé l'une des _orbes de Mnémos_ sur le côté du tableau de bord, une invention dont se servaient les chercheurs qui voulaient sauvegarder leurs souvenirs complets et exacts d'une expérience sans avoir à interrompre leur tâche pour prendre des notes. Il y incorpora les souvenirs de la nuit et laissa l'orbe activé. L'orbe continuerait à fonctionner encore six heures avant de se mettre en veille jusqu'au moment où quelqu'un l'activera avec le bon mot de passe. Il fallait qu'il tente de sauver l'enfant…

Soupirant de soulagement que le vieux sorcier n'ait rien remarqué de son manège (trop occupé qu'il était à analyser les runes gravées sur le socle), Augustus alla chercher une seringue pour récupérer du sang de l'enfant.

« C'est pour le sérum qui sera injecté dans la Copie. Le sang de dragon dans la potion permettra l'accélération de la division cellulaire ainsi que la transformation sanguine selon les données contenues dans le sérum, tout cela aidé par le cercle runique qui sert de catalyseur à la réaction ainsi que de stabilisateur lorsqu'on atteindra la phase de régularisation de la signature magique. »

Activant la machine , Augustus recula et regarda avec tristesse l'horreur qu'il venait de commettre. Un champ magique venait de se dresser à partir du cercle runique et monta jusqu'à atteindre le plafond où il rejoignit un autre cercle métallique qui y était incrusté. Lentement, un liquide rougeâtre remplit la colonne qui s'était formée et l'enfant se mit à flotter au milieu de sa nouvelle prison. Des branchies se formèrent alors grâce aux composantes de la branchiflores contenues dans le liquide. A cet instant un second socle métallique se mit à briller à côté de cette première colonne et forma une seconde éprouvette géante remplit d'un liquide rougeâtre similaire.

« La Copie sera créée dans cette deuxième colonne. » fut la seule information qu'Augustus consentit à donner sur un ton monocorde.

« Je suis fier de vous, Augustus. Le monde des sorciers pourra survivre au retour de Voldemort grâce à vous. »

Réprimant avec peine un frémissement, le technomage acquiesça sans grande conviction de la tête.

« Combien de temps, cela prendra-t-il ? » s'enquit Albus Dumbledore.

« Nous pourrons arrêter la Copie lorsqu'il aura atteint l'âge d'un nouveau-né, soit à peu près une heure et demi. L'organisme sera stabilisé à ce moment-là. Par la suite, vous pourrez utiliser un sortilège ou une potion de vieillissement pour qu'il ait l'âge que vous voulez. »

« Parfait. »

« Que ferez-vous de l'Original ? »

« Il ne survivra pas la nuit, je vous l'ai dit. Vous m'avez informé qu'il n'était pas rare que des spécimens, ne survivent pas après une copie. Je jetterais un sortilège d'illusion sur l'enfant qui tiendra une heure après que sa dépouille sera sortie du système. Il aura l'apparence d'un centaure. Les cadavres des spécimens sont toujours détruits aussitôt sortis du système, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

« Bien. Je partirais avec la Copie et l'Original sera détruit demain. »

Augustus ne pouvait pas rester un instant de plus aux côtés du sorcier qu'il avait une fois respecté. Il alla se placer devant le tableau de bord sans peur d'attirer l'attention du vieil homme qui n'avait de yeux que pour la Copie qui se formait petit à petit.

Au milieu de la seconde colonne magique, un fœtus grandissait à vue d'oeil dans un petit tourbillon de liquide rougeâtre qui contenait le sérum obtenu à partir du sang de l'Original. Le liquide permettait de maintenir le sujet en vie pendant l'expérience et entrait en compte dans le processus de réplication d'un spécimen.

Il leur avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour mettre au point le formulaire de ce liquide qui devait révolutionner le monde sorcier, et jamais jusqu'à ce jour, Augustus n'aurait pu imaginé à quel point l'homme qui l'avait soutenu dans ce projet aurait pu pervertir cette fameuse découverte.

Il regarda tristement le petit écran qui affichait les données de l'expérience ainsi que son avancement, et ne put s'empêcher de prier que le peu qu'il ait pu faire puisse aider l'enfant.

'**81-HJPXI01'** telle était l'identification qu'il avait attribué à l'expérience lors de l'enregistrement des données.

Et c'était un indice à la clé qui activerait l'orbe de Mnémos. Pas très compliqué, il espérait seulement que l'enfant survive la nuit et qu'il - ou un autre chercheur - puisse le sauver…

_

* * *

__Même jour, même lieu, 02h08_

Un nouveau-né, Copie de Harry James Potter dormait paisiblement dans les bras d'Albus Dumbledore. Une petite cicatrice sur le front après un complexe sortilège de Lien doublé d'un _Infinite_ qui fera que rien ne pourrait l'effacer. Une connexion le liait désormais à son Original et via ce lien au Seigneur des Ténèbres… et lorsque l'Original disparaîtra, le lien se réajustera automatiquement pour lier leur Sauveur à son Ennemi. L'Elu était marqué…

Un petit centaure flottait inconscient dans l'une des colonnes magiques de la salle de Réplication des Créatures Magiques.

Une illusion.

Seule une même cicatrice mais déjà à moitié effacée sur le front était véridique.

Augustus était assis, les coudes appuyés sur les genoux, le visage entre ses mains, il ne pouvait regarder davantage le vieux sorcier qui se tenait devant lui et souriant avec fierté à son Sauveur.

« Très bon travail, Augustus. »

Augustus ne fit aucun signe d'avoir entendu le compliment.

Poussant un petit soupire triste, Dumbledore poursuivit calmement.

« Je suis désolé, mon enfant. »

En entendant ces mots, Augustus leva enfin son visage vers son vieux Professeur.

Une baguette se plaça entre ses yeux.

Augustus ferma les yeux, résigné.

« _Obliviate_. »

_

* * *

__1er Octobre 1981_

Avant que l'aube ne se lève, alors que tout le monde sorcier se réjouissait déjà de la victoire de leur Sauveur, l'enfant que tous connaissait sous le nom d'Harry James Potter, fils survivant de James et Lily Potter, était déposé devant la porte de la seule famille qui lui restait : les Dursley résidant au 4, Privet Drive.

Quelques heures plus tard, en première page de la Gazette du Sorcier pouvait être lu en grands caractères le titre qui changea le monde sorcier :

**Vous-Savez-Qui vaincu par L'Enfant-Qui-Nous-A-Tous-Sauvés !**

Et comme changement pour célébrer ce nouvel ère, on pouvait lire en bas de la page 6 :

**Réorganisation départementale décrétée par Ministre Fudge.**

Ainsi plusieurs départements perdirent de leur importance et même certains furent supprimés pour permettre à d'autres de recevoir plus de financement et participer à la construction du monde sorcier qu'imaginait le Ministre de la Magie récemment élu, Cornelius Fudge Sr. Les sections en relation avec les moldus furent les plus touchés en raison de l'influence de l'élite sorcière qui constituait l'entourage du nouveau Ministre.

Il ne restait plus notamment que deux personnes pour s'occuper du Département du Détournements des Objets Moldus…

La section de recherche en Technomancie fut totalement supprimée.

Les Langues-de-Plombs y travaillant durent se soumettre à un sort d'Oubliette sur ordre du Ministre qui refusait l'introduction d'un nouveau type de Magie dans son monde parfait. Les salles d'expérience furent alors condamnées, rejoignant ainsi une multitudes d'autres pièces 'mystères' du Département des Mystères.

* * *

9 juin 2006

°oOo**H.J.P.**oOo°

'_L'année même où J.B.S. Haldane invente le mot clone, l'embryologiste chinois Tong Dizhou, est le premier à cloner un animal (une carpe) en 1963, 33 ans avant la brebis Dolly.' _

_L'existence du monde sorcier étant un secret pour tous, les moldus n'étaient manifestement pas au courant de la longueur d'avance que les sorciers avaient sur eux…_

_Certains l'avaient déjà deviné, BRAVO !_

… _Allez, qui a pensé à Robocop ? lol XD_

**Merci**_ à _Griffondor, Sniffle_ et _bibou_ pour avoir laissé un petit message, à _Picadilly_ pour m'avoir directement mailée parce que FFnet avait besoin de vitamines hier (/CÂLINS/) et aussi à ceux qui ont déjà ajouté l'histoire à la liste de leurs favoris malgré le court prologue !_

**Re-merci**_ à _Picadilly_ pour avoir corrigé rapidement ce chapitre… A propos de Fudge… euh… c'est-à-dire que… ahem… on va dire que c'est Cornelius Fudge Sénior ? lol Si quelqu'un me trouve un autre ministre dans la famille Incompétence, je suis prenante !_

_Verdict sur cette nouvelle histoire ?_

_Vos impressions ? Vos menaces ? Vos réclamations ?_

**°OoOo BON COURAGE A TOUS CEUX QUI PASSENT LE BAC ! oOoO°**

_A la prochaine !_

_Ash._


End file.
